


Jared's 'human studies project' group chat

by Abandoned_Artist



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: AND GAY, Chaos, Cussing, Group chat, I'm gonna tag as I go, Memes, Multi, No Angst, also more ships just McPriceley is from the beginning lol, how to tag?, probably gonna have more fandoms, this is very bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abandoned_Artist/pseuds/Abandoned_Artist
Summary: I'm bad at summaries but: Jared has a Human Studies project  (thats a lie, he just used his epic hacker skills to find people to talk with) that he makes a group chat for and it ends in chaos, as anything involving Jared usually does.





	1. Uno

**1nsan3lyC00l has created a group chat named ‘Human Studies Project’!**

 

**1nsan3lyC00l:**

**1nsan3lyC00l:** Sup Sluts

 

**ConnorMorphine:** What the actual fuck is this?

 

**1nsan3lyC00l:** Ok so heres the rundown

 

**1nsan3lyC00l:** For a human studies project my teach got random phone numbers of  people in my age group don’t ask how cause idk.

 

**1nsan3lyC00l:**  So Y'all are stuck with me 🤠

 

**1nsan3lyC00l:** And on that note, introduce y’allselves or PERISH

 

**1nsan3lyC00l:**  I’m the INSANELY COOL Jared Kleinman™ and I currently reside in New Jersey

 

**ConnorMorphine:** Oh God Damnit.

 

**1nsan3lyC00l:** Wut

 

**ConnorMorphine:** Connor Murphy, New Jersey

 

**1nsan3lyC00l:** Ha

 

**1nsan3lyC00l:** Ur stuck w me edge boy

 

**ConnorMorphine:** I’m well aware

 

**Lorax:** Oh

 

**Lorax:** Evan Hansen, New Jersey

 

**Lorax:** Wait so there's like strangers on here? What if they're like creepy old people

 

**Lorax:** Oh my god Jared

 

**Lorax:** I just gave creepy old people my name and location

 

**1nsan3lyC00l:** Yo chill Evan

 

**1nsan3lyC00l:** It’s people in our age group

 

**1nsan3lyC00l:** I think the oldest person here is 20?

 

**MichaelMakesAnExit:** Random chaotic group chats?

 

**MichaelMakesAnExit:** I’ve found my people.

 

**MichaelMakesAnExit:** Michael Mell, New Jersey.

 

**1nsan3lyC00l:** Finally some new people

 

**1nsan3lyC00l:** No offense Evan

 

**1nsan3lyC00l:** Full offense Connor

 

**ConnorMorphine:** Fuck you too Jared

 

**Lorax:** What is this, some kind of crossover episode?

 

**1nsan3lyC00l:** Evan memeing?

 

**1nsan3lyC00l:** In my good Christian group chat™?

 

**1nsan3lyC00l:** More likely than you think.

 

**Orlandosexual:** But I’m not Christian?

 

**1nsan3lyC00l:** What a bruh moment

 

**1nsan3lyC00l:** It’s a meme dude

 

**Orlandosexual:** What’s a meme?

 

**MichaelMakesAnExit:** Wait

 

**MichaelMakesAnExit:** How old are you? Please don’t say 60

 

**1nsan3lyC00l:** OH MY GOD I ALREADY WENT OVER THIS NO ONE HERE IS OLDER THAN 20

 

**Orlandosexual:** I’m uh

 

**Orlandosexual:** 20

 

**Lorax:** lmao

 

**Lorax:** Wait what does lmao mean

 

**ConnorMorphine:** nvm this is entertaining

 

**1nsan3lyC00l:** Yeah even Evan Hansen, tree kid, the one who doesn't even know what lmao means, knows what memes are

 

**1nsan3lyC00l:**  Anyway name and location or PERISH

 

**Orlandosexual:** Uh fuck ok if it’s for a project

 

**Orlandosexual:** Kevin Price, Utah but I’m in Uganda for the next year. I’ve been here for like a year

 

**MichaelMakesAnExit:** I don’t think I’d choose Uganda as a vacation spot

 

**HolyProphetMan:** Nah we here for our mission

 

**HolyProphetMan:** Oh guess I should introduce myself since I’ve been stalking the chat since it was made

 

**Lorax:** See Jared I knew this was dangerous!!!

 

**ConnorMorphine:** It’s a figure of speech Evan

 

**Lorax:** Oh

 

**Lorax:** …

 

**HolyProphetMan:** I’m PROPHET Arnold Cunningham!!! I’m from Utah but right now I’m in Uganda with Kevin for the next year! He’s my best friend!!

 

**1nsan3lyC00l:** Wait wuts a mission

 

**Orlandosexual:** Before anyone asks and Arnold answers yes he’s a prophet he founded a religion

 

**Orlandosexual:** Though the details behind said religion are uh not PG

 

**PrayTheGayAway:** Since neither of you are answering Jared I guess I will

 

**PrayTheGayAway:** The three of us are Mormon

 

**PrayTheGayAway:** Well, ex-Mormon (long story, don’t ask)

 

**PrayTheGayAway:** And we get sent someone to try and convert people to Mormonism basically.

 

**PrayTheGayAway:** Connor McKinley, same location situation as Kevin and Elder Cunningham, except I’m from New York.

 

**ConnorMorphine:** There can only be one

 

**PrayTheGayAway:** Bet

 

**MichaelMakesAnExit:** OK ladies stop fighting

 

**IAmHeere:** Hey Michael

 

**1nsan3lyC00l:** Oh? Gay

 

**ConnorMorphine:** I hate to agree with Jared but gay

 

**Orlandosexual:** Gay

 

**HolyProphetMan:** From being around Kevin long enough I can conclude this is in fact, gay.

 

**Orlandosexual:** BETRAYED

 

**PrayTheGayAway:** Arnold stop bullying my boyfriend

 

**PrayTheGayAway:** Anyway, gay.

 

**Lorax:** um, gay?

 

**MichaelMakesAnExit:** Sorry Jeremy but that was kind of gay.

 

**IAmHeere:** I came here to have a good time and honestly I’m feeling so attacked right now.

 

**IAmHeere:** Are you guys just gonna ignore the fact that **@PrayTheGayAway** basically just said he and  **@Orlandosexual** are dating, and in fact, have big homosexual?

 

**1nsan3lyC00l:** PLOT TWIST

 

**1nsan3lyC00l:** Wait is anybody in this chat straight?

 

**HolyProphetMan:** Yeah

 

**1nsan3lyC00l:** Anyone besides Arnold?

 

**Orlandosexual:** fjbwekhbfvekswjbvfkewjnfowebf

 

**Orlandosexual:** Revenge is a dish best served cold Arnold

 

**HolyProphetMan:** *Kevin’s massive ego has entered the chat*

 

**ConnorMorphine:** Hello 911 I just witnessed a murder

 

**1nsan3lyC00l:** Ok ok stop bickering like my parents and **@IAmHeere** introduce urself or perish

 

**IAmHeere:** Ay yo I’m Jeremy Heere and I live in NJ

 

**ConnorMorphine:** ‘ay yo’ please never talk again

 

**Lorax:** I’m so scared of this chat.

 

**1nsan3lyC00l:** yeah someones gonna be dead by the end of the day

 

**PrayTheGayAway:** and who’s fault is that?

 

**MichaelMakesAnExit:** Probably the edgy Connor

 

**PrayTheGayAway:** yeah

 

**1nsan3lyC00l:** yeah

 

**IAmHeere:** yeah

 

**Orlandosexual:** yeah

 

**HolyProphetMan:** yeah

 

**Lorax:** uh yeah?

 

**ConnorMorphine:** damn even Evan agrees

 

**ConnorMorphine:** hell, even I agree

 

**1nsan3lyC00l:**  Well sluts it's late and I got a test tomorrow so, the rest of y’alls introduce urself tomorrow bye

 

**ConnorMorphine:** Oh thank god

 

**ConnorMorphine:** wait fuck there's more of us?

 

**IAmHeere:** F

 


	2. Dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is very cringe. It's based off of 2 terrible group chat's I'm in. Some things to note:
> 
> -idk if I should add Tree Bros so opinions on that would be nice cause I know some people hate it (which is understandable)
> 
> -I like the Evan and Jeremy step bros au thing so that's being added
> 
> -Non harsh criticism and kudos are always nice
> 
> -Also please tell me if I spell something wrong I have big stupid and don't proofread

**1nsan3lyC00l:**

  
  


**1nsan3lyC00l:** How do I look?

 

**ConnorMorphine:** Ugly

 

**Lorax:** Connor that’s mean!!! He has a date 🙁

 

**ConnorMorphine:** You look ok I guess

 

**1nsan3lyC00l:** Whipped lmao

 

**ConnorMorphine:** I take back my previous text

 

**ConnorMorphine:** ur ugly

 

**1nsan3lyC00l:** Wow

 

**1nsan3lyC00l:** Wound my pride

 

**MichaelMakesAnExit:** That reminds me!

 

**MichaelMakesAnExit:** Evan

 

**Lorax:** yes?

 

**MichaelMakesAnExit:** did you ever find out what lmao means?

 

**Lorax:** Uh sorry but no I didn’t

 

**HolyProphetMan:** wow

 

**HolyProphetMan:** even Kevin knows what lmao means

 

**Orlandosexual:** No I don’t

 

**HolyProphetMan:** well guess I overestimated you once again

 

**IAmHeere:**

  
  


**IAmHeere:** F for Kevin

 

**PrayTheGayAway:** Since nobody has asked him yet

 

**PrayTheGayAway:** Jared who’s your date with?

 

**1nsan3lyC00l:** FINALLY SOMEONE ASKED

 

**1nsan3lyC00l:** My Minecraft boyfriend

 

**-Lorax has changed the chat name to ‘Jared Don’t Talk Challenge’!-**

 

**Lorax:** Oh god did it just tell the whole chat I renamed it

 

**MichaelMakesAnExit:** Yeah but

 

**MichaelMakesAnExit:** I ain’t gonna lie, you’re like the most iconic person in this god forsaken chat

 

**ConnorMorphine:** He speaks of trees and truth

 

**IAmHeere:** lol Evan’s blushing

 

**1nsan3lyC00l:** Wait

 

**1nsan3lyC00l:** y r u w Evan

 

**MichaelMakesAnExit:** Spelling has left the chat 

 

**1nsan3lyC00l:** Kevin you can’t read it bc ur old

 

**Orlandosexual:** Rude

 

**PrayTheGayAway:** Rude

 

**HolyProphetMan:** rude

 

**Lorax:** Jared I thought I told you

 

**Lorax:** My mom and Mr. Heere (well he wants me to call him by his name but that seems really informal and I feel

           bad so I always call him Mr. Heere) are dating.

 

**Lorax:** Anyway

 

**Lorax:** They want us to spend time together

 

**Lorax:** So like

 

**Lorax:** Yeah

 

**1nsan3lyC00l:** wut

 

**MichaelMakesAnExit:** What

 

**PrayTheGayAway:** What

 

**Orlandosexual:** What

 

**ConnorMorphine:** What

 

**HolyProphetMan:** what

 

**1nsan3lyC00l:**

****  
  


**IAmHeere:** welcome to WatchMojo.com and today we’re counting down our picks for the top ten plot twists in anime

 

**Lorax:** Besides Jeremy memeing

 

**Lorax:** That was a very underwhelming reaction compared to what I expected

 

**1nsan3lyC00l:** well you probably expected your phone to literally blow up

 

**ConnorMorphine:** Jared did you forget the chat name

 

**ConnorMorphine:** It’s the  _ Jared Don’t Talk Challenge _

 

**HolyProphetMan:** At times like these I hate how we don’t have popcorn in Uganda

 

**IAmHeere:** f

 

**MichaelMakesAnExit:** Wait

 

**MichaelMakesAnExit:** If Evan and Jeremy know where each other lives

 

**MichaelMakesAnExit:** Doesn't that mean we can meet up?

 

**1nsan3lyC00l:** yessssss

 

**1nsan3lyC00l:** now that’s an epic victory royale *cool Fortnite dance*

 

**ConnorMorphine:** How about

 

**ConnorMorphine:** No

 

**Lorax:** I mean my therapist says I need to get out more

 

**Lorax:** And it sounds very fun

 

**Lorax:** SO SURE!!!!

 

**Lorax:** Sorry I accidentally pressed the caps lock

 

**ConnorMorphine:** I mean I guess I’d go too

 

**IAmHeere:** whipped

 

**ConnorMorphine:** I will end your entire bloodline

 

**ConnorMorphine:** Bitch

 

**IAmHeere:** I’m shaking crying rn

 

**Orlandosexual:** What about us? We’re, I don’t know, across an entire sea?

 

**HolyProphetMan:** I was waiting for him to complain about the attention not being on him

 

**PrayTheGayAway:** Hate to say it but same tbh

 

**Orlandosexual:** Betrayed by my best friend AND boyfriend

 

**Orlandosexual:** Sad Mormon hours

 

**1nsan3lyC00l:** d

 

**1nsan3lyC00l:** did Kevin just meme

 

**Orlandosexual:** What’s a meme?

 

**Orlandosexual:** I’m joking, I know what a meme is.

 

**MichaelMakesAnExit:** Oh thank God

 

**Orlandosexual:** Guess you could say

 

**Orlandosexual:** I trolled you guys

 

**MichaelMakesAnExit:** F

 

**IAmHeere:** F

 

**1nsan3lyC00l:** KEVIN JUST TOOK A FAT F

 

**ConnorMorphine:** F

 

**HolyProphetMan:** FFFFFFFFFFFF

 

**Lorax:** F

 

**Lorax:** Why are we saying F

 

**PrayTheGayAway:** Oh em gosh

 

**PrayTheGayAway:** Kevin

 

**PrayTheGayAway:** Sweetie

 

**PrayTheGayAway:** No

 

**Orlandosexual:** What?

 

**IAmHeere:** is no one gonna point out that Connor unironically said oh em gosh

 

**HolyProphetMan:** you get used to it

 

**PrayTheGayAway:** Used to what?

 

**Orlandosexual:** Yeah, used to what Arnold?

 

**-ChainsawFucker has entered the chat!-**


End file.
